The present application finds particular application in vehicle brake systems, particularly involving multiple axle brake systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other brake systems, other vehicle systems, or the like.
In multi-axle suspension systems, much brake effectiveness is lost to dynamic load transfer between the axles of a common set (i.e., tandem or double axle sets, tridem or triple axle sets, etc.). When load is transferred, the dynamically unloaded axle is prevented from contributing significantly to the brake retardation effort.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate limiting load transfer from a dynamically unloaded axle to a more loaded axle in a common set during a hard braking event, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.